Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets '''is the third story of the fan fiction series, [[Harry Potter Everyone Lives AU|''Harry Potter Everyone Lives AU]] by AidanChase and beta'd by ageofzero. It is directly named after the second canon story of the Harry Potter series, by J. K. Rowling. It is preceded by ''Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone'' and succeeded by ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban''. The story begins with Harry and his parents visiting his Muggle relatives in Surrey. When Harry arrives at Hogwarts, the Chamber of Secrets is opened and students are being petrified. Harry works alongside his friends Harry and Hermione to close the Chamber, despite his mother's warnings about the danger he is putting himself in. The chapter concludes with Harry and Lily defeating the monster in the chamber and destroying Tom Riddle's diary. Chapter List # The Worst Birthday # Dobby's Warning # The Burrow # At Flourish and Blotts # The Whomping Willow # Gilderoy Lockhart * # Mudbloods and Murmurs # Deathday Party * # The Writing on the Wall * # The Rogue Bludger # The Dueling Club # The Polyjuice Potion # The Very Secret Diary # Cornelius Fudge # Aragog # The Chamber of Secrets # The Heir of Slytherin # Dobby's Reward (*) - Denotes chapters comprised of a series of letters, rather than a detailed chapter. Chapter Summaries The Worst Birthday Summary On Harry's twelfth birthday, his mother, Lily, takes him and his father, James, to see her sister, Petunia Dursley and her family (despite James' complaints). When they arrive, after some awkward conversations, Harry and Dudley, Petunia's son, go to Dudley's room, and soon the kids meet a strange creature. Deviation from Canon * Harry's relationship towards the Dursleys is not nearly as hostile as canon, since they did not raise him with their hatred of magic, and Lily seems to be trying to maintain a decent relationship with her sister after her near death experience back in 1981. * Dudley also meets the house-elf, Dobby, with Harry. Dobby's Warning Dobby's Warning The Burrow Summary After Lily apologizes to Harry for not listening to him, she gives him a letter from Ron, inviting him to spend a couple of days at the Weasley home, the Burrow. After settling in through the day, at night Fred and George were ready to give Harry their birthday surprise gift. Deviation from Canon * Lily dropped Harry off at the Burrow. * None of the Weasleys had to take the flying car to break Harry out. At Flourish and Blotts Summary Fred and George take Harry and Ron out for a joyride in the Dad's flying Ford Anglia. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them back home to berate them for their foolishness. After Harry went home from the Burrow, he soon had to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies with Sirius. Sirius and Harry took a detour to Knockturn Alley, where Sirius gave Harry an old book from his family, filled with letters and hexes which Sirius thought would be more useful that Lockhart's (the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor) texts. After meeting up with Remus, Hermione, and the Weasleys, they met up at Flourish and Blotts. Upon meeting Gilderoy Lockhart, they encounter Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius Malfoy. A brawl breaks out between Lucius and Mr. Weasley and Sirius, before it is broken up by Hagrid. Deviation from Canon * Instead of using the car to break Harry out of Privet Drive, the Weasley twins use it for joyriding, the pranksters' birthday gift to Harry. * Molly Weasley scolding her sons for taking the flying car occurred in the previous chapter in canon, as did the actual introduction of the flying vehicle. * In canon, Harry used Floo Powder at the Weasley's but didn't state his location clearly enough and accidentally ended up in Knockturn Alley, instead of being taken there by Sirius. * Harry never received any books other books for DADA other than the useless required books by Lockhart; the journal that Sirius gives to Harry has no basis in canon. Notes * This chapter introduces Regulus Black's Notebook, which is referenced throughout the rest of the fic, and in subsequent fics. The Whomping Willow Summary After getting back, Lily berated Sirius for his conduct at Diagon Alley, and the Marauders prepared for the night, as it would be a full moon and James and Sirius would be helping Remus through his transformation. The summer ended and soon Harry was heading back to school, though there were some setbacks. First, the barrier to Hogwarts Express was not letting any through, so there was a delay, until the barrier was fixed and made the train before departure. Then during the carriage ride from the train to Hogwarts, Scabbers grabbed one of the pages from the journal, hopped out of the carriage. Harry chased after it and was nearly struck by the Whomping Willow. To get back to Hogwarts, Harry got a ride on the carriage with Fred, George and their friend Lee Jordan, and made it to the feast, where Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor. That night Harry read the letter Scabbers tried to take, and found it was to someone named Barty, and signed Regulus Black. Deviation from Canon * In canon, Harry and the Weasleys arrive at the platform late, and Harry and Ron end up stuck outside the barrier, missing the Hogwarts Express. The boys fly the enchanted car to Hogwarts, where they crash it into the Whomping Willow, and they miss the whole opening ceremony and feast, having been caught by Snape. * Characters referenced in the journal are mentioned and appear in later books, in canon. Gilderoy Lockhart Summary Harry sends letters to his family, expressing frustration towards Gilderoy Lockhart, as he is incompetent as a teacher. Harry even asks his mom or Remus to teach him instead. Remus is still keeping in contact with Draco, trying to keep an open dialogue. Harry reads another letter in the journal. Deviation from Canon * Ron's wand is broken by Cornish Pixies, instead of the Whomping Willow. Mudbloods and Murmurs Summary Harry informs his parents he got detention for getting into a fight with Malfoy. Harry is put in the Hospital Wing for a spell of boils on his face, while Malfoy is there because Harry turned his nose green. While in the wing, Harry hears a voice whisper that it wanted to kill, but Malfoy did not hear it. Remus sends both boys chocolates. Deviation from Canon * Neither Harry nor Malfoy were hexed in the altercation on the Quidditch pitch. * Harry hears the voice the first time when serving detention with Lockhart. Notes * The spell used against Malfoy, Naresvertum, is a completely original spell by the author. Deathday Party Summary Harry exchanges letters with his family, talking about the Deathday Party he attended, and trying to get his parents to get him, or his team, Nimbus 2001s. The Writing on the Wall Summary Letters are sent to Harry's family about the recent incident at school concerning Harry and the threat against Muggle-borns. Sirius writes to Harry to convince him to tell his parents about hearing voices. Remus writes to Draco about details of the Chamber of Secrets after Draco asked him about it. Harry tells his mom about the writing on the wall saying the Chamber of Secrets was opened, and about the voices he's been hearing, and about the Sorting Hat telling him he'd fit in Slytherin before being sorted into Gryffindor. Lily tries to reassure Harry. Deviation from Canon * The story of the Chamber of Secrets was told to the readers through history teacher/ghost, Professor Binns. The Rogue Bludger Summary In the Quidditch match, a Bludger was hexed to only go after Harry. Gryffindor won the match, but Harry's arm was broken by the Bludger. Unfortunately, Lockhart, in his attempt to heal the arm, caused all of Harry's bones in his arm to vanish. In response, Lily demanded Lockhart be fired. Though Dumbledore did not outright fire Lockhart, Lockhart's role was reduced as an assistant, and Lily took up the position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Dobby visited Harry in the Hospital Wing that night, admitting to hexing the Bludger in an attempt to injure Harry enough to get him sent home, away from the danger in Hogwarts. Soon, Colin Creevey is brought into the Hospital Wing, Petrified from an unknown assailant. Deviation from Canon * In canon, Lockhart is never officially reprimanded for vanishing Harry's bones, and no one replaces him as professor in the middle of the term. The Dueling Club ''The Dueling Club'' The Polyjuice Potion Summary At Dumbledore's office, after speaking with the Sorting Hat and watching the phoenix Fawkes incinerate and be reborn, Harry meets with the headmaster, who assures Harry that he is not the suspect of the attacks. Hagrid, with Lily, arrives and exclaims that Harry could not have attacked Justin. After Hagrid leaves, Harry tells Dumbledore about the voices he's been hearing and Dobby's appearance and warnings. At Christmas, Harry stayed at school, and James, Remus, and Sirius stayed to visit. Soon the three were able to finish the potion. A few letters were sent between characters, indicating that Hermione was sent to the Hospital Wing for some mishap, and Harry learned Malfoy was not the Heir of Slytherin. Deviation from Canon * The whole section of the trio using the Polyjuice Potion, Harry and Ron getting into the Slytherin Common Room, the conversation with Malfoy, and Hermione's botched transformation are absent from this AU. The Very Secret Diary Summary Harry and Ron visit Hermione as she is recovering from the flawed transformation. Harry discovers a diary, belonging to someone named Tom Riddle, in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where someone tried to get rid of it. On Valentines Day, Harry is embarrassed by one of Lockharts singing dwarf valentines from Ginny. Harry writes to Lupin, telling him the magic diary showed him the events of the night when the original suspect who opened the Chamber of Secrets was caught. Harry tels him the information on the identity of the suspect unnerved him. Cornelius Fudge Summary Harry and James write to each other, trying to figure out what electives Harry should take for school next year. Harry returns to the Common Room to find his dorm was trashed and Tom Riddle's diary was stolen. One the day of the Quidditch match, Harry hears the voice again and Hermione realizes something, a goes to the library before the match. The match is cancelled when a Ravenclaw Prefect, and Hermione are found petrified. The two were discovered near the library with a mirror by them when they were attacked. The adults tell Harry that his information is helpful but tell him to back from investigating, so he stays safe. Harry and Ron visit Hagrid as he might know something about the Chamber of Secret, thanks to the vision Tom Riddle showed Harry earlier. Hagrid is taken away from Hogwarts, along with Dumbledore, thanks to the efforts of Lucius Malfoy. Deviation from Canon * Aragog ''Aragog'' The Chamber of Secrets ''The Chamber of Secrets'' The Heir of Slytherin ''The Heir of Slytherin'' Dobby's Reward ''Dobby's Reward'' Trivia * This is the first completed work to be beta'd by Ao3 and Tumblr user ageofzero before publication. Category:Harry Potter Everyone Lives AU